Un Noel à Poudlard
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: On ne parle jamais de Poufsouffle... Comment cela se fait ? Il y a pourtant les élèves les plus étranges dans cette maison ! Venez visiter Poudlard et sa magie sous les yeux d'adolescents plus bizarres et drôles les uns que les autres ! Des otaku !
1. Prologue

**_Voilà une fic que j'écris avec bonheur pour mon groupe adoré. Je suis désolée les gens, j'ai pas fini votre cadeau de Noel mais je vais le faire rapidement, en attendant, profitez de ces premiers chapitres !  
Je vous adore les cosplayeurs heureux ! 3_**

* * *

_Prologue_

Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie qu'il existe, ouvrait de nouveau ses portes pour une nouvelle année pleine de magie pour ses élèves. Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas vous conter les aventures d'Harry Potter et ses amis au sein du sombre château aux nombreuses tours pointues mais du quotidien d'apprentis sorciers n'étant pas directement lié à notre héros.

Mais d'abord, un petit prologue pour vous expliquer certaines choses chers lecteurs et lectrices :

L'on entend souvent dire que Poufsouffle est la pire maison qu'il soit (à part Serpentard) puisqu'il n'y a que là-bas des cancres, ce qui est tout à fait faux. En vérité, ceux qui y vont n'ont pas qu'une particularité des trois autres maisons mais toutes ensemble. Il est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des cancres (cela est le côté fourbe et bad boy ''je m'en foutiste'' de Serpentard) mais il y a beaucoup de bons élèves également (en réalité, il y a notamment des artistes). Et surtout, cette maison représentative de la loyauté est aussi le symbole d'une amitié considérablement plus puissante qu'à Gryffondor car c'est là-bas que se retrouvent les passionnés. Rien ne vaux qu'une amitié de fan de Star Wars ou de Geek. Ou même... _(tapements de tambours)_... d'Otaku ! Grâce à eux, ces premiers Otaku, Poudlard fut plongé dans le chaos de leur amitié.

_ Voilà c'était juste pour vous dire ça. Maintenant, que l'histoire commence !_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Voilà mon premier chapitre sur cette nouvelle fic.  
Joyeux Noël en retard les amis ! Et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Mon histoire commence un jour lugubre du mois de Novembre. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles sur leurs branches décharnées ce qui leur donnait un aspect effroyable, le ciel était assombris de nuages sinistres et comble du malheur, une pluie épouvantable envahissait Poudlard, embrumant les cœurs de ses résidents devenus morne et tristes.

Parmi eux, deux jeunes filles âgées de 16 ans semblaient ne pas être affectées par ce temps maussade. Plongées dans un magazine, elles bavardaient joyeusement tandis que le professeur d'Histoire de la magie continuait d'endormir ses élèves. Ces deux adolescentes étaient bien différentes des étudiants que l'on voyait habituellement (et encore ceux-ci étaient déjà étranges), physiquement et psychologiquement.

-Regarde ! Regarde ! S'écria l'une d'elle, ignorant complètement le cours. Tu as vu cette bague ?! Elle ressemble à celle de Nana !

Elle pointa du doigt l'image à son amie tout en soufflant d'un air agacé sur sa frange qui commençait à lui cacher ses yeux bleu-gris. Un sourire excité barrait son visage alors qu'elle se trépignait sur sa chaise en fixant avec envie la bague. Elle était une grande passionnée du manga Nana.

-Chuuuuut. Fit sa camarade qui était plus discrète et ne voulait pas se faire prendre à parler par leur professeur.

-Bah quoi ? Cria l'autre au moment où la cloche sonna la fin des cours.

Elles rangèrent rapidement leur affaires pour sortir de la salle de classe, les élèves les laissant passer effrayés. En effet, les jeunes filles n'avaient pas très bonne réputation. Elles faisaient aussi peur que la plupart des Serpentards, surtout la fan de Nana. Avec ses cheveux rouges et son regard de battante, on la surnommait Scarlett (ce qui la rendait plus qu'heureuse de porter ce nom étant celui d'Erza dans Fairy tail).

**? :** _Pourtant moi, j'peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver trop adorable avec ses joues de bébé ! _

Son uniforme n'aidait pas à la rendre sociable, bien qu'elle était la fille la plus drôle qu'on ait jamais connu. Elle portait des bottes noires chaînées punk avec un collant déchiré, sa jupe grise ayant des chaînes et sa chemise blanche s'ouvrant en gros décolleté...

**Nobu* :** _Sors tes seins !_

...car les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas attaché pour cette raison ce qui faisait que l'on pouvait admirer...

**? (yeux en étoiles) :** _Ses booooooooooooooobs !_

...le collier Nana qu'elle avait autour du cou. En effet, comme vous le savez déjà, la jeune fille est une fan incontestée de ce manga et surtout de Shin, son amour caché.

Son nom ? Mana.

Sa meilleure amie était légèrement différente, elle avait un caractère plus posé... Enfin, c'était le rôle qu'elle se donnait devant ses professeurs et sa classe. Elle était une excellente actrice...

**? :** _Hum !_

...mais son propre talent l'avait piégé lui-même lorsque sa timidité maladive lui forma son visage de jeune fille discrète. En réalité, elle était aussi tarée que sa camarade mais seules ses proches le savaient. On disait que ses yeux noisettes étaient égaux à ceux d'une biche pourtant ses cheveux bruns mi-long avec ces quelques mèches rouges un peu rebelles lui donnait un air plus mature. Tout au contraire de son amie, Coline (c'est son nom), elle, ne s'habillait pas en style punk et rebelle. Bien qu'elle aimait être gothique, elle adorait surtout ressortir son côté mignon. Ainsi, elle avait tout fait pour avoir un uniforme ressemblant détail par détail à un uniforme de lycéenne japonaise. Passant par d'adorable petites chaussures noires aux grandes chaussettes blanches allant jusqu'à ses cuisses, ayant une jupe très courte qu'elle avait teinte en noire puis mise dentelle et chaînes (cela donnait un côté lolita gothique à son uniforme d'après Mana). Sa chemise blanche lui donnait un côté timide mais sa cravate teinte aussi en noire montrait son originalité bien que les élèves et les professeurs voyaient en ça sa rébellion.

**Un élève suicidaire :** _Et ouais ! C'est ça d'être amie avec la punk aux cheveux rouges !_

**Mana (le frappe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive) :** _Heu... Tu disais ?_

**L'élève mort :** _R... R... Rien._

Les deux copines marchaient dans les couloirs, effrayants au passage les élèves de premières à troisièmes années, bavardant joyeusement avec leur magazine dans les mains.

-Leviosa.

Brusquement, leurs jupes volèrent, leur faisant pousser un cri de détresse. Heureusement, le couloir était vide. Enfin... pas complètement. Mana fut la première à rabaisser sa jupe rageusement et à prendre conscience de qui était le coupable.

-ANTT !

-Oui, ma PD ? Dit un beau garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents, fier de son coup.

Remettant en place ses cheveux châtains d'un léger mouvement de tête, ses doigts caressaient sa baguette...

**? :** _Hmmm. Quelle genre de baguette ?_

**Narratrice :** _…._

**? :** _Ma bite !_

**Narratrice (désespérée) **: _…._

...alors que ses yeux bruns scintillaient de malice. Il portait son uniforme nonchalamment mais y avait ajouté des touches de rouges. Notamment son keffier rouge qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il sourit encore plus en voyant Coline rougir un peu. Bien qu'il était un ami, elle n'aimait que l'on puisse voir ses sous-vêtements, comme toute personne normal en clair. Les yeux de son amie lançaient des éclairs.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre Alban PD ?! Fit-elle.

Alban était le petit-ami d'Antt. Contrairement à ce dernier qui était en rouge, lui portait toujours du bleu. Il avait les cheveux plus foncé comme ses yeux et adorait danser. D'ailleurs, il dansait très bien. Surtout la caramelldansen !

Bref, tous deux étaient trèèèèèès amoureux, surtout depuis qu'Antt lui avait demandé en mariage le mois dernier. Beaucoup d'étudiantes bavaient sur eux bien qu'assez déçues de les voir ensemble.

-J'étais entrain d'y aller mais je vous ai vu alors j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu avant de retrouver mon chéri. Répliqua en riant Antt en commençant à partir.

-Grrr. Grogna Mana qui ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à se qu'il tourne au coin du couloir.

-Tu sais bien qu'il adore faire ça. Sourit gênée son amie.

-Ouais, mais ça m'énerve ! Rouspéta la rouge. Depuis qu'il a apprit cette formule, il n'arrête pas de l'utiliser !

Coline ne dit rien, lui prenant juste le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle vers les cuisines, la salle commune des Poufsouffles se trouvant dans le même couloir. Elles continuèrent donc leur chemin, rencontrant au passage Emily. Celle-ci observait la pluie chutant de l'obscurité du ciel depuis une fenêtre, ses longs cheveux sombres cachant la moitié de son visage pâle. Toujours en noir, elle aimait la solitude, bien qu'elle avait des amies dans sa classe. Les deux jeunes fille l'aimaient beaucoup, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était une sadique incroyable ou qu'elle était aussi fan qu'elles des mangas ou bien les deux. Les adolescentes ne lui parlèrent pas, sachant très bien qu'elle était en pleine médiation.

Ainsi, elles marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une pile de grands tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre plongé dans l'ombre. Coline toqua au rythme de "Helga Poufsouffle" sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Le plus drôle c'est que si l'on tape sur le mauvais tonneau ou si l'on ne respecte pas le nombre de coups, un flot de vinaigre se déverse alors sur tout étranger essayant de pénétrer sans autorisation dans la salle commune. Le tonneau s'ouvrit, leur permettant ainsi d'accéder au passage au sol de terre battue montant en pente douce sur une courte distance qui mène à la salle commune. Celle-ci remplie de gros fauteuils et canapés, avec une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir, et rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils ouvrant sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons paraît ainsi très agréable, confortable, accueillante et son plafond bas lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec le terrier d'un blaireau. On y voit une profusion de plantes diverses (apportées par la directrice de la maison, Pomona Chourave) apparemment ravies de l'atmosphère de la salle, comme des cactus divers ornant les étagères de bois arrondies, et la plupart des plantes dansent, parlent ou font des signes lorsqu'on s'approche d'elles. Des pots de cuivre sont suspendus au plafond, laissant déborder des vrilles de fougères ou de lierre qui caressent les cheveux des passants. Au-dessus de la cheminée en bois (gravée sur toute sa surface de blaireaux dansants), un portrait représente Helga Poufsouffle portant un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe. De petites fenêtres rondes sont installées au ras du sol, au bas du château, laissant voir de magnifiques pelouses ondulantes parsemées de pissenlits. Malgré ces fenêtres basses, la pièce semble en permanence baignée par le soleil.*

Au moment où les adolescentes atteignirent la fin du tunnel, une crinière brune se jeta sur elles pour les enlacer avec force au point de les étrangler. Lorsqu'elle se retira enfin, elle purent ainsi voir une jeune fille âgée de 14 ans, aux yeux pétillants et à la chevelure bouclée et foncée avec à ses pointes des mèches rouges. Vêtue de l'uniforme normal de l'école de sorcellerie, elle le portait pour une seule raison : il était gris. Elle adorait cette couleur. Que dis-je, elle l'idolâtrait carrément ! Par-dessus sa chemise blanche, elle avait mis son pull gris. La seule chose qu'elle avait amélioré était la jupe grise plissée, qu'elle avait changée en jupe grise à dentelle (c'était son pêché mignon). De grandes chaussettes grises et... les petites chaussures noires ? Sûrement pas ! Cette élève était une rockeuse, fan de gris mais rockeuse quand même ! Elle portait des dr martens noires super classes enfin !

-Les filles, les filles, les filles ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Jadounette ? Demanda Coline qui tentait de la pousser à l'intérieur.

-Voilà ! Raconta Jadounette plus communément appelée Jade. Cet aprem en allant à la bibliothèque pour lire du yaoi, j'ai vu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy encore s'engueuler.

Les deux amies s'échangèrent un regard pervers. Le yaoi était leur plus grande passion et c'était ce qui les avait réuni (Jade les ayant rejoint grâce à ça). Alors, au moment où elles virent les deux grands ennemis de Poudlard se taper pour la première fois, elles surent immédiatement qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas ! Surtout après avoir lu des tonnes de yaoi.

-Sans blague ?! S'exclama enthousiaste Mana. Ils se sont battus ?!

-Oui ! Sourit à pleines dents la plus jeune assise sur un canapé confortable de la salle.

-Au point de se déshabiller ?! Rajouta Coline qui se jeta à ses côté d'un air surexcité.

-Ils vont avoir une retenue ?! Renchérit son amie aux cheveux rouges.

-Hmmm. Fit semblant de réfléchir la rockeuse.

-Dis nous tout Jade ! Crièrent impatientes ses amies.

* * *

*L'amie de Risa dans Lovely Complex qui lui a sorti souvent cette phrase.

**Description de J.K Rowling sur la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

* * *

_**Alors ? Alors ?  
Vous pensez quoi de ces nouveaux personnages ? Vous les appréciez déjà ? D'après vous, qui alliez vous aimer en premier ?  
Lequel ou laquelle semble être la ou le plus taré(e) de tous ?! (Sachant qu'il n'y a pas encore tous les personnages)  
Des commentaires please !**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello les gens ! **_

_**Merci le groupe de lire mon histoire et surtout de l'apprécier. J'avais peur que cela ne vous plaises pas mais on est au début aussi.**_

_**Sinon...**_

_**Emily : Hey ! Merci de dire que je me suis améliorée, là aussi il y a pas mal de descriptions mais il faut bien quand on étudie dans un château et qu'en prime les personnages sont à Poufsouffle, la maison quasi-invisible. XD  
Bon soyons sérieux. L'histoire ? Quelle histoire ? lol**_

_**Oui c'est débile, mais j'allais pas rendre ça sérieux. En fait ça va être connerie sur connerie, perversité sur perversité. Désolée, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines !**_

_**Merci de nous reconnaître, ça veut dire que j'ai bien comprit le caractère des potes, enfin... celui de Mana et moi. **_

_**Oui, tu es une psychopathe ! Oui, tu es dépressive ! Aaaaaaah ! Surtout me frappe pas !**_

_**Ouais y a pas tout le monde, et j'peux te dire que ça m'arrangeait, tu verras le bordel dans un des chapitres ! Y a trooooooop de monde ! Et j'mets plus de personnages que d'autres j'ai l'impression.**_

_**Oui, y a même pas mon chéri. Que dire... Mana est plus importante que lui pour moi. Nan, j'rigole, il va apparaître dans ce chapitre. Ça va être facile de le reconnaître lui aussi. Y a juste à voir les insultes. Oups ! Faut pas que j'raconte tout le chapitre !**_

_**Heureusement que je respecte l'univers ! C'est quand même mon roman préféré ! Quand on le lit depuis ses huit ans, on finit vraiment par connaître tout ce qu'il y a dedans (surtout depuis que je joues aux jeux puisque je visite beaucoup le château) ! Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'ai mis le tout premier couple yaoi que j'ai aimé : le Drarry ! Je suis coupable, c'est vrai, mais j'me suis quand même moqué de ma propre passion en y incluant Mana et Jade. Héhé ! Je suis sadique !**_

_**Bon. Voilà, tu as quasiment un roman toi aussi, donc j'espère que tu vas me mettre un nouveau commentaire, ça me manquait à moi aussi.**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **_

* * *

Un groupe d'élèves marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du troisième étage tout en bavardant quand trois furies les forcèrent à se pousser. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour s'excuser, entraînées dans leur courses. C'était les trois yaoïstes qui se dépêchaient vers une salle bien précise : La salle de retenue. Enfin, non. L'une d'elle allait juste retrouver son copain, mais elle tenait avant tout à accompagner ses amies.

_**Yaoïste un jour, yaoïste toujours ! **_

En effet, Jade devait retrouver (malheureusement) son copain Isaac le jour même où Harry et Draco furent en retenue. Ce qui l'embêtait largement car elle était très inquiète de ne pas pouvoir assister à une scène de sex. Mais, l'amour passe avant tout me direz vous. Bon, j'avoue que ses deux amies avaient pas mal insister pour qu'elle ne mette pas un lapin à son petit-ami pour une question de yaoï, malgré ses supplications pour venir avec elles. C'est beau l'amour !

Devant leur bref passage, les étudiants qui avaient très bien réussi à les reconnaître, pour ceux qui les connaissaient, murmurèrent que c'était le ''Red trio''. Ce nom leur fut donner à cause de la couleur rouge dans leurs cheveux mais surtout parce qu'elles étaient rarement séparées et aussi pour leur originalité qui les rendaient différentes des autres et donc assez rejetées. Pourtant elles s'en moquaient, même, elles étaient heureuse que des idiots tous semblables ne leurs adressent pas la parole, elles haïssaient plus que tout la normalité. Ce surnom sur leur groupe de trois... Il leur allait tellement bien.

Les adolescentes finirent par s'arrêter au carrefour de deux couloirs. L'une devait tourner à droite pour rejoindre son copain et les deux autres se rendaient à gauche pour voir leur couple yaoï préféré. Après avoir versé des larmes et s'être fait des tonnes de câlins, elles se séparèrent. Les deux meilleures amies continuèrent leur chemin, en marchant cette fois-ci, supposant des idées plus perverses les unes que les autres. Celle qui battait le record de la perversité était Coline. Mana avait vraiment du mal à croire, encore aujourd'hui, que cette mignonne jeune fille discrète soit en réalité une grosse perverse s'imaginant des scènes de culs qui devraient être impossible dans l'esprit d'une vierge.

Comme quoi, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses !

Les deux sorcières arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de classe où Draco et Harry devaient faire leur retenue. Elles ignoraient en quoi elle consistait mais elles s'en moquaient. Ce qui est intéressant c'est de voir ce qu'il va se passer pendant l'heure ! Après s'être échangé un regard pervers, Mana prit dans son sac les Oreilles à rallonge (de longues ficelles couleur chair dont une extrémité est attachée à l'oreille de celui qui écoute et dont l'autre est placée près de ce que qu'on veut entendre) qu'elle avait acheté dans la ''mini-boutique'' de Fred et George Weasley. Elle passa une oreillette à son amie et toutes deux écoutèrent attentivement la conversation.

-Crétin de Gryffondor. Retenti un grommellement.

-La ferme Malfoy et frotte !

-C'est le travail du concierge de nettoyer les tables de classe !

-Oh mon pauvre Draco ! Dit ironique Harry. Tu vas salir tes jolies petites mains de sang-pur.

-Ta gueule Potter !

La dispute continua ainsi pendant un assez long moment pour les adolescentes jusqu'au moment où les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se battre. Il eut un choc.

-Aille !

-Je suis pas désolé Malfoy. Rit Harry.

-Tu m'as fait mal en me plaquant contre le bureau crétin !

Le bureau ?! Le cerveau de Coline réfléchit à toute allure, lui montrant dans son esprit des images plus érotiques les une que les autres. Harry plaquant Draco SUR le bureau tout en l'embrassant alors que ses mains... KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (saignement de nez). Et si... si il l'asseyait sur le bureau tandis qu'il le... (cerveau déconnecté)

-Enlève tes mains de là Potter ! Cria Malfoy derrière la porte.

La gothique lolita cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir de plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry lui faisait ?! Son esprit pervers s'imaginait mille et une chose qui en ferait rougir le pape.

-J'peux pas Malfoy, elles sont bien ici.

Bien où ?! Où ça ?! Elle voulait tellement voir où il les avait mise. Quand même pas dans son...  
Les joues cramoisies, la brune tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Celle-ci avait un sourire béat, les yeux dans le vague et de la bave qui coulait sur son menton : elle devait s'imaginer des trucs vraiment cochons !

-Han.

Les deux yaoïste s'échangèrent un regard excité. Était-ce un gémissement ? Draco Malfoy aurait-il gémi ?!

-A... Arrête Potter.

Il semblait avoir le souffle saccadé. Mana s'arrêta de respirer, impatiente d'en entendre plus.

-P... Pas l... là...

OH MY GOD ! La punk avait une terrible envie danser ! Et de chanter : ''Alléluia'' ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Dieu d'avoir créé le Yaoi ! Ce mec était juste un putain de Génie !

A côté d'elle, Coline se trémoussait d'excitation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ç'aurait été à ce point là ! Mais c'était vrai que depuis qu'elle les avait vu se disputer de façon étrange, elle s'en était doutée. Son rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé !

Les deux amies avaient carrément un orgasme rien qu'à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer là-dedans.

MAGNIFIQUE !

-Vous faites quoi ? Retenti une voix dans le couloir ce qui les fit sursauter.

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent d'un bond, embarrassées d'être ainsi prises sur le fait, alors qu'elles bredouillaient des excuses incompréhensibles. Mana se tut immédiatement en reconnaissant ceux qui leur avaient posé cette question.

« Oh non ! » pensa-t-elle désespérée. « Pas ces idiots ! »

Ces ''idiots'' étaient deux garçons de Poufsouffle. Le plus grand (en taille) était aussi le plus jeune, il n'était qu'en cinquième année (l'année des travailleurs). Les deux garçon semblaient bien différent l'un de l'autre, tous les élèves se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient amis.

Voilà quelques réponses à ces questions :

Le plus âgé, qui ne faisait qu'une tête de moins que son ami plus jeune, avaient des cheveux châtains très très clairs qui cachaient presque ses yeux gris se réfugiant déjà derrière des lunettes carrées alors que son ami avait des cheveux très foncé, mais pas noirs pour autant, et de beaux yeux marrons/verts.

Tous les élèves devaient porter le même genre d'uniforme, pourtant, les Poufsouffles connaissaient une ancienne élève du nom de Sakura (en réalité c'était un surnom qu'ils lui donnaient) qui travaillaient dans une école de stylisme moldue très réputée. Résulta, tous les otaku de cette maison lui avaient demandé de transformer leur uniforme normal pour s'adapter plus dans leur style sans que cela leur soit interdit.

Donc, le plus jeune des deux garçons avaient opté pour un uniforme comme celui de Rin Okumura d'Ao no Exorcist...

**Sakura :**_ J'ai dû me battre avec lui pour l'empêcher d'emmener un katana à Poudlard._

**Narratrice :**_ …._

**Antt :** _Il trouve sa baguette trop petite !_

**Tout le monde :** _Laquelle ?_

**Narratrice :** _…_

...au contraire de son ami qui préférait un uniforme plus lâche.

Mais passons !

Je vais tout de suite vous révéler le secret de leur amitié... En réalité, ils avaient un point commun qui les avaient beaucoup rapproché, pas que c'était des mangas même si ils étaient tous les deux des otaku ni tous ces trucs (musiques, films, Joueur du grenier, Bob Lennon...) qu'ils adoraient ni ces jeux vidéos que ces deux geeks idolâtraient.

Non, c'était quelque chose de bien différent.

Une chose bien spéciale... (silence) **Leur bite !** (coup de tonnerre)

-Vous faites quoi ? Répéta le plus grand qui regardait plus particulièrement Coline.

-Rien qui te concerne crétin ! Lui lança méchamment la rouge en le fusillant du regard.

Le sorcier haussa juste les épaules, indifférant à son ton brusque, dévorant presque du regard la petite brune à ses côtés. Mana le remarqua instantanément. « Sale mec ! T'approche pas d'elle où je te fracasse ! T'es con ! T'es con ! »

-Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois, mais avec un ton plus doux, l'adolescent à son amie.

-On... On... Bégaya celle-ci qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-J't'ai dit que c'est pas tes affaire Elie ! Gueula la sorcière rouge.

Il l'énervait à être aussi gentil avec elle ! Il devrait même pas la regarder ! La punk avait tellement envie de le frapper et de lui arracher ses yeux en ce moment même !

"Ne t'énerve pas Mana." Résonna une voix dans sa tête.

« C'est qui ? » Hurla-t-elle par pensée.

"Aille ! Ne cries pas si fort !"

« Dieu ? » Demanda bêtement la jeune fille.

"Non. Je suis l'esprit du caca." Dit sarcastique la voix

« Ah. »

"Je suis ta conscience baka !"

Il eut un gros silence dans sa tête.

« Et tu sers à quoi ? »

"A te guider vers le droit chemin." Fit presque ironiquement la voix.

« Ah. »

A nouveau un gros silence.

« Non merci. »

"QUOI ?!" Hurla cette fois-ci sa conscience. "Mais c'est pas une option ma vieille !"  
« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

"C'est sûr, tu insultes juste un mec parce qu'il regarde ta copine..."

« Coline est à MOI ! Et Elie c'est pas que je le déteste, nan. C'est juste qu'il est con tu vois. Mais il y est pour rien le pauvre. Il a une cervelle de moineau, mais ça encore, s'il savait s'en servir ça irait, sauf qu'il sait pas. Il a un petit cerveau et ne sait pas l'utiliser, c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il lui manque une grosse partie, il lui manque des principes. Il a pas non plus le principe de laisser aux autres ce qui leur appartient, je dis ça en considérant le fait que je fais partie de ces "autres" et que je suis d'une possessivité maladive. C'est que, quand je tiens à quelqu'un, j'y tiens fort, et si cette personne est fragile, c'est comme si quelque chose se dégageait de moi, une force qui ne peut m'empêcher de vouloir protéger à tout prix ceux que j'aime, tu comprends ? Coline fait partie de ces gens. Depuis que je connais son passé, je connais également ses faiblesses, alors Elie, je m'en méfie. Dis ça comme tu le veux, que je m'en méfie, que je le hais, que j'en ai peur, que je ne l'aime pas trop ou que je le trouve juste débile mais sans plus. Pour moi, c'est juste un obstacle, un "truc" - con et moche parce qu'il est pas beau avoue !- dangereux. Car s'il fait du mal à Coline, je sens qu'elle perdra le nord. Et si elle perd le nord, j'en connais un qui perdra autre chose. »

"Donc... Tu penses que tous les deux pourraient finir ensemble ?" Se moqua presque la voix.

« NON ! Enfin... Si. Peut-être. J'en sais rien ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Mais elle le regarde elle aussi... Ouais mais non, ils peuvent pas... Mais si... Non. Oui ? Nooooon. Enfin... »

"Bon j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! Alors j'te dis la réponse : OUI il vont finir ensemble ! Alors si tu tiens à elle, encourage-la un peu !"

« Hein ? »

La voix disparut de sa tête.

« Heu... Conscience ? »

Rien ne lui répondit.

Mana haussa des épaule et se tourna vers les trois autres qui la regardaient bizarrement.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien, rien. Parla pour la première fois l'autre garçon en souriant charmeur.

La rouge en fut troublée mais ne le montra pas. Elle devait absolument sauver son amie du pervers à côté d'elle !

-Bon. Dit l'élève à lunettes. On devrait y aller Elie !

« Ouais c'est ça, cassez-vous ! Heu... Quoiiiii ?! » Mana se figea. Ce... Ce mec... Il... Il...

**Narratrice :** _Et là, son esprit rationnel élucida le mystère._

« C'est un alien ! »

**Lecteurs/Lectrices :**_ HEIN ?_

« Cela ne peut être que ça ! Seuls les aliens peuvent lire dans les pensées ! »

**Edward :**_ Non, moi je suis un vampire et pourtant je..._

J**ade et Mana (avec de l'ail, des pieux et pleins de trucs qui font mal) :**_ Imposteur de vampire !_ **(le tabassent jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive)** _AhAhAhAhAhAh !_

**Un zombi (arrive) :** _Yaaaaaa_

**(un? e tronçonneuse dans chaque main, la capuche sur la tête pour cacher son visage) :** _Crève Zombi ! CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !_

**Narratrice :** _Heu... Laissez-moi raconter mon histoire !_

« Donc, il est un alien, point final ! »

-Attends Félix... Hésita Elie.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient Draco et Harry commença à s'incliner. Paniqués, les Poufsouffles s'échangèrent un regard affolé et s'enfuir à toute jambe dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent devant Jade et Isaac qui ne comprirent pas la raison de leur course et ne s'arrêtèrent alors que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque. Le groupe était prêt à s'en aller quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent apeurés. Et si c'était eux ? Et si ils les avaient suivi ?

Avec un regard entendu, ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque mais les personnes derrière eux firent de même. Perdus, les sorciers cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher. Ils aperçurent alors LA cachette parfaite ! Ils foncèrent donc dans une petite salle spéciale pour les otaku qui voyaient leurs rêves les plus chers se réaliser dès qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur car il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir des murs remplis de mangas. Pensant être au paradis, ils commencèrent à feuilleter les livres puis à les dévorer tellement c'est bon les histoires qu'ils contiennent. Au bout de dix minutes, Coline se leva de son pouf, s'approcha d'une étagère et prit ''L'attaque des Titans''. Cela enthousiasma Elie qui se leva d'un bond et vint lire par-dessus son épaule intéressé. Gênée, la jeune fille lui proposa de le bouquiner tous les deux ce que l'adolescent accepta. Ce fut devant le regard septique de Mana qu'ils se partagèrent le manga. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun cria son admiration envers une personnage :

-Mikasa est juste trop classe ! Tu as vu comment elle a tué ce titan ?!

-Ouais c'était trop cool ! S'exclama la plus jeune qui avait laissé tombé sa timidité. Et en plus elle est super belle !

-Elle te ressemble. Souffla Elie très -trop pour la punk- proche d'elle.

Les joues de Coline rougirent brusquement.

-A... Ah ? Fit-elle embarrassé.

-Oui. Répondit franchement le plus âgé en lui souriant doucement.

Mana grogna. Eux ?! Sortir ensemble ?! Et pis quoi encore ? Une attaque de poneys volants ?

* * *

_**Vraiment... Dîtes moi quel est le personnage (ou la) que vous préférez !**_

_**Est-ce Mana la folle dingue mais très attachante ? **_

_**Coline à l'apparence innocente mais à l'esprit très pervers ?**_

_**Jade la fan de yaoï prête à abandonner son copain pour sa passion ?**_

_**Elie le mec le plus con de tous qui garde un certain romantisme ?**_

_**Félix le meilleur ami qui reste dans son coin ?**_

_**Ou l'un des autres personnages qui apparaîtra ou qui est déjà apparut dans le premier chapitre (Emily et Antt) ?**_

_**N'oubliez de me dire si vous aimez et quel est votre moment préféré !**_

_**Sinon... Je vous propose un jeu : pour le prochain chapitre, vous allez rencontrer le tueur de zombies, devinez qui c'est ! (le groupe, vous ne dîtes rien !)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
